


A Little Sweetness

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't really register until Fitz starts walking down the makeshift aisle with May on his arm that this is it, but when the realization comes, it hits Mack straight in the chest. Fitz is the person that Mack has chosen to be with, the person that has chosen him in return. For all his past relationships, Mack had never been looking for what he found with Fitz. Honestly, he had never allowed himself to think he could have it, not with his career and lifestyle.</p><p>Mack watches as the love of his life comes to stand beside him, and he’s struck by the powerful realization that this is forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta Be Your Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virtualstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualstars/gifts).



> Happy (EARLY) Birthday to virtualstars - A little sweetness for my Sugar! (Cue obnoxious wink)

It doesn't really register until Fitz starts walking down the makeshift aisle with May on his arm that this is it, but when the realization comes, it hits Mack straight in the chest. Fitz is the person that Mack has chosen to be with, the person that has chosen him in return. For all his past relationships, Mack had never been looking for what he found with Fitz. Honestly, he had never allowed himself to think he could have it, not with his career and lifestyle.

Mack watches as the love of his life comes to stand beside him, and he’s struck by the powerful realization that this is forever.

Fitz shoots him a smile, just a tiny quirk of the lips, but he can see the smile reach Fitz’s eyes when Mack shoots him a wink in return before turning to face Coulson.

“Well, I think that it’s pretty clear that none of us expected to be here today holding a wedding. That being said, it is an honor to have Leopold Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie stand before us in a steadfast celebration of their love, and it is our privilege to support them in their newest mission as husbands. The lives that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents lead are rife with danger and deceit, stress and secrecy. By the very nature of our jobs, this is not a place where love should flourish.

“Of course, life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. rarely goes according to plan, and your relationship has been no exception. Everyone here in this room has watched your relationship evolve from a steadfast friendship into love. A fierce kind of love, unwilling to be warped by circumstance or struggle.

“I said before that none of us expected to be holding your wedding here today. I’ve seen the venue that you had picked out, and we’ve all heard Fitz’s extensive negotiations with the DJ. You two planned a beautiful wedding, but when your plans went belly-up you adapted, and _that_ is what will keep you together in a world that will do its best to tear you apart.

“I know for a fact that I speak for every person here when I say that we love you both, and that you are family. It is our honor to be here with you today to watch you pledge your lives to each other.

“With that in mind, I’m going to turn over the reigns to you two so that you can share your vows."

Mack knows that he's got a ridiculous smile on his face at this point, can feel the ache in his cheeks, but it's worth it to see Fitz smiling right back at him like this is the best day of his life. Untangling his fingers from Fitz's grasp, Mack reaches for the ring in his pocket and can't help but notice how Fitz's hands shake as he pulls out his own matching band.

Gently, reverently, Mack takes Fitz's shaking hands in his before taking a deep breath and diving in.

"I love you, Fitz. With you, forever doesn't feel like some impossible promise. It feels like a new beginning every day, and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to new opportunities with you by my side."

He knows that he could have projected more, that he’ll probably catch sass from the team later for speaking so quietly, but Mack can't be bothered if the rest of the team can’t hear him because this... this is for Fitz. They had spent so long planning the perfect wedding, only to have it all go to shit when HYDRA got wind of their plans. So much of today was ruined, but Mack can't find himself caring... not when he still gets to call Fitz his husband at the end of the day.

Fitz's eyes are round and so, so bright under the sharp artificial lighting above them, and he is so beautiful in the moment that Mack does his best to memorize every quirk of lips and unruly twist of hair. This is a moment he intends to keep forever.

"Mack... I spent a lot of time thinking of myself as broken and unworthy of love. I couldn't see past this idea of who I used to be, couldn't imagine a time when I would adapt to this new normal, but then I met you. I met you, and you did the most remarkable thing. You treated me as whole, and helped me to see that being different didn't mean being wrong.

“Your love hit me like a ton of bricks, and I wasn't expecting it. Now that I have it, though, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to hold on to you, and support you, and love you in the way that you deserve."

It's everything that Mack's hoped for without realizing, and every word out of Fitz's mouth fills his heart, leaving him feeling warm, and full, and ready to burst.

If anyone asks, that will be his excuse for ducking forward and capturing Fitz's lips with his own in a kiss that will be seared into his memory for the rest of his life. There's a moment before Fitz reacts and kisses back, but oh - once he responds in kind, Mack's knees turn to jelly and his skin starts to heat because it's perfect. Just a suggestion, a whisper of tongue that dances along the seam of Mack's lips before retreating. It's everything, and it's overwhelming, and Mack is struck once again by the realization that this is _them_ and they are only just beginning.

"Well, you two clearly can't wait any longer, so let's get this show on the road. Fitz, do you take Mack?"

Pulling apart, breathing heavily despite the relative chasteness of the kiss, there's no pause or deliberation before Fitz pulls his hands from Mack's grasp to better slide the heavy band onto Mack's finger.

"I do."

"And you, Mack? Do you take Fitz?"

And yeah, shit. There are tears in Mack's eyes now, and he can't bring himself to be embarrassed over them, not when Fitz is looking at him with all that warmth and trust. Carefully, Mack slides the matching ring onto Fitz's finger before replying in kind.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by this incredibly classified location, I pronounce you husband and husband. I would tell you to kiss, but you already skipped to that part... or, never mind actually, carry on."

There could be cheering from their friends, and it's possible that Coulson's outright crying at this point, but all of it fades away when Mack leans down to kiss his husband. It shouldn't be perfect, not when their plans had fallen through so dramatically, not without their families watching on, and certainly not without the strawberry and chocolate ganache cake they had decided on. It shouldn't be perfect, but he's with Fitz, and that’s really all he’ll ever need.


	2. Just Wanna Be Deep In Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Turbo, are you coming in or did you plan on just staring at the doorway all week?”
> 
> “I can’t help it, how are you not just… blown away by this, Mack? Look at the mini pineapples - I’ve never seen anything so cute and tiny, and then the view! It’s all too much, and I need to remember every detail.”
> 
> Fitz knows, really, that there’s more to see and do here than gape at the honeymoon suite in front of him, but it’s so lovely. Honestly, lovely doesn’t begin to describe it, all soft blues and floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the beach below. It’s by far the nicest place Fitz has ever stayed in.

“Hey Turbo, are you coming in or did you plan on just staring at the doorway all week?”

“I can’t help it, how are you not just… blown away by this, Mack? Look at the mini pineapples - I’ve never seen anything so cute and tiny, and then the view! It’s all too much, and I need to remember every detail.”

Fitz knows, really, that there’s more to see and do here than gape at the honeymoon suite in front of him, but it’s so _lovely_. Honestly, lovely doesn’t begin to describe it, all soft blues and floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the beach below. It’s by far the nicest place Fitz has ever stayed in.

It’s overwhelming, but then Mack’s stalking towards him with a predatory gleam in his eyes that has Fitz’s pulse picking up. Fitz is prepared for a lot of things from his new husband, but he’s certainly not prepared for Mack to lift Fitz into his arms with ease before walking them into the suite and closing the door firmly behind them. It’s unexpected, and it’s got Fitz giggling like a mad man as he hangs on for dear life. “What! What are you doing?!”

He can feel the warmth of Mack’s breath as he laughs softly into Fitz’s neck. “Well, the way I see it, it’s tradition to carry your love across the threshold, right? Mostly, though, I just wanted to get you inside so that I can do unspeakable things to my husband without anyone else seeing.”

Mack’s words paired with the way his lips whisper against Fitz’s skin has Fitz completely forgetting about how lovely the room is, because when all is said and done, it just doesn’t compare. It don’t come close to the thrill that runs through him to feel Mack’s large, warm hands holding him up with a firm grip on his ass. It’s instinct that has Fitz wrapping his legs around Mack’s trim waist before pressing close enough to drag his lips along Mack’s neck.

It’s with shaking, eager fingers that Fitz works at Mack’s shirt, reveling in the warm, smooth skin that is revealed with every undone button. Everything about his husband is tempting, from his handsome face to the salty-sweet taste of his skin, and Fitz can’t resist ducking down to trail his tongue along Mack’s exposed chest. With each swipe of his tongue, Fitz can feel Mack reacting - he can feel the clench of Mack’s hands on his ass, and can he can appreciate just how hard and ready for him Mack is as Mack uses his considerable upper arm strength to grind them together.

Pulling away from where he’s been tonguing at Mack’s pecs, Fitz stretches his neck to kiss at Mack’s lips, to nibble at his plush lower lip until it’s swollen under the attention. This is his husband, and Fitz wants everything about Mack to be flushed and pretty under his attention.

“You’re perfect, Mack. Perfect and mine.”

The way that the breath seems to get punched out of Mack at his words has Fitz’s heart beating in doubletime. He hopes that his praise will always get this response from Mack, hopes that what they have will only get better and stronger with time. For now, though, Fitz focuses on the way that Mack’s eyes have gone dark with intent.

“As much as I enjoy you manhandling me Mack, I think it’s time we broke in this incredibly expensive hotel bed. Don’t you agree, m’love?”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Mack’s walking them into the bedroom and tossing Fitz onto the mattress. Fitz can’t stifle the giggles that rise out of him at the playful action, but that’s before he looks up and sees the way that Mack is quickly undressing himself. He’s clearly a man on a mission, and it does something to Fitz to see just how desperate Mack is to shed his clothes to join him on the bed.

Fitz’s hands trail lightly over his own chest before moving down to tug at the snug belt around his waist. While he had looked sharp throughout the wedding, he’s cursing the stiff new leather now that he needs it undone. He’s on the verge of whining when Mack joins him on the mattress, stalking towards him on hands and knees before getting close enough to bat Fitz’s hands away.

Naked and glowing in the dim light that filters through the windows, Mack takes his time working the belt off of Fitz, dragging his fingers along the leather before tugging it out of the belt loops in a smooth, authoritative motion. Mack moves on to Fitz’s shirt, working button after button through its buttonhole until the shirt is completely undone, but even then Mack’s not done. Lovingly, he takes Fitz’s left wrist in his hands, running firm fingers along the starched cuffs before carefully undoing the buttons, moving on to do the same with his right wrist in a way that speaks of efficiency and practice.

The intensity behind each action that Mack takes to undress Fitz has Fitz flushed and shaky underneath him. He feels cherished, and hot, and deeply loved all at once, and the tender vulnerability leaves Fitz harder than he had been when they were grinding and kissing before.

It’s a different kind of lust that washes over him now, less frantic but somehow just as urgent as before, if not more so.

Fitz’s eyes feel heavy as he takes in Mack, naked and gorgeous, kneeled before him as he carefully undoes Fitz’s pants, pulling them off gently. Perhaps tomorrow Fitz will regret tossing their bespoke suits upon the ground, but at the moment all he can really take in is how beautiful Mack is. He’s all firm muscle, and coarse hair over soft skin, but the thing that truly makes him gorgeous is the way he looks at Fitz like he’s the most interesting puzzle he’ll ever attempt to solve.

Reaching his hands out to his lover, his _husband_ , Fitz waits for Mack to lie beside him, waits for the heat of his body to be pressed so close. He doesn’t mind the coy way that Mack takes him in, inching closer with each breath. Fitz doesn’t mind at all. They’ve got all the time in the world.


End file.
